pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Porygon
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexalola= / |evointo=Porygon2 |gen=Generation I |species=Virtual Pokémon |type=Normal |metheight=0.8 m |imheight=2'07" |metweight=36.5 kg |imweight=80.5 lbs. |ability=Trace Download |dw=Analytic |color=Pink |egg1=Mineral |body=07 |evo= }} Porygon (Japanese: ポリゴン Porygon) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Porygon is a Virtual Pokémon. It is based on early 3D animation models, and is thus created completely out of polygons. It looks a little like a duck or some kind of bird. The various parts of Porygon's body are colored pink, white, and blue. Its eyes are in the shape of hexagons. Natural abilities Porygon can have the ability Trace or the ability Download. Trace copies the opponent's ability. Download increases Porygon's Attack or Special Attack depending on the opponent's defenses. It is the first artificial Pokémon, created by the scientists at the Silph Co. company. Evolution Porygon is able to evolve into Porygon2, though only through Trade while holding the Up-Grade item, and then into Porygon-Z while holding the Dubious Disc while being traded. This makes Porygon-Z the only third-stage Pokémon that can be legitimately obtained at level 1 if you exclude the "Baby Pokémon". Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |rbspr = RB 137 front.png |yspr = Y 137 front.png |grnspr = GR 137 front.png |Iback = |gldspr = G 137 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 137 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 137 front.gif |crysprs = |IIback = |IIbacks = |rbysapspr = RS 137 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 137 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 137 front.png |frlgsprs = |IIIback = |IIIbacks = |dpspr = DP 137 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = Pt 137 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 137 front.png |hgsssprs = |IVback = |IVbacks = |bwspr = Porygon BW.gif |bwsprs =Porygon Shiny BW.gif |Vback =Porygon Back BW.gif |Vbacks =Porygon Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr = Porygon XY.gif |xysprs =Porygon Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Porygon XY.gif |orassprs =Porygon Shiny XY.gif |VIback =Porygon Back XY.gif |VIbacks =Porygon Shiny Back XY.gif |b2w2spr = Porygon BW.gif|b2w2sprs = Porygon Shiny BW.gif}} Appearances Anime Porygon appeared in one of the most well-known, banned Pokémon episodes, Cyber Soldier Porygon, which had hospitalized hundreds of viewers, ranging from 3 to 58 years old, that day due to flashing red and blue strobes, causing them to have seizures. Due to the following hiatus, the show skipped 4 months after the episode and it was never aired outside of Japan. It is based on an electronic system operator, and teleports with Ash, Misty, and Brock. *Dr. Akihabara's Porygon *Porygon 0 Trivia *Due to the episode, "Cyber Soldier Porygon", which caused hundreds of viewers to have epileptic seizures, Porygon has never had another appearance in the anime or in any film adaptation of the series, except for one brief cameo appearance at the beginning of the 2002 movie, Pokémon Heroes, and neither have its evolutions, Porygon2 and Porygon-Z, in an effort to block the traumatizing event from the minds of viewers, even though it was Pikachu that caused the seizures with his Thunderbolt. **Porygon made a cameo in the episode "A Way Off Day Off" in the Orange Islands series as a "Who's That Pokémon?" clip. ** Samson Oak in "Alola to New Adventure!" made a face resembling a Porygon. *Porygon is the only Pokémon that can be evolved through trading twice. *Porygon's evolution line is the only evolution line to have the Basic Pokémon's name throughout the whole line. *Porygon is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Etymology Porygon is based off the mathematical term, "polygon". The 'r' comes from the pronunciation of 'l's in Japan. Origin Porygon is based on the concepts of technology, computer graphics, and cyberspace. It is also stylized after an origami crane. Gallery 137Porygon_OS_anime.png 137Porygon_OS_anime_2.png 137Porygon_AG_anime.png 137Porygon_AG_anime_2.png 137Porygon_Dream.png 137Porygon_Pokemon_Stadium.png 137Porygon Pokémon HOME.png Porygon-GO.png Porygon_GO_Shiny.png PorygonSprite.png ShinyPorygonSprite.png ja:ポリゴン Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon Category:Artificial Pokémon